1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a system and a method for autonomously controlling steering by an in-car system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor-operated steering mechanism is a commonly used car steering mechanism. The motor-operated steering mechanism controls steering in a manner such that when the rotation of a steering wheel generates rotation torque (steering torque), an electric current is applied to a motor in proportion to the generated rotation torque to drive the motor. That is, the motor-operated steering mechanism controls steering based on rotational torque generated when the driver rotates the steering wheel.
Meanwhile, a Driver Assistance System (DAS), which has been studied and developed in recent times for a driver's safety and convenience, controls a car based on information acquired from a sensor mounted on the car in order to assist the driver and also occasionally performs autonomous steering in a car control process.
For example, a Lane Keeping Assist (LKA) system performs autonomous steering to prevent a running car from moving out of a lane of the road. A Traffic Jam Assist (TJA) system controls car speed and steering so that a running car may keep a regular distance from a neighboring car. Further, an Autonomous Driving System also performs autonomous steering control in a car control process.
However, in autonomous steering controlled by a DAS including the LKA system or TJA system, even though steering is controlled with the same torque according to information acquired from the sensor, autonomous steering is not smoothly performed, but is intermittently interrupted depending on a carload or road conditions.
In this case, autonomous steering by the DAS may not be precisely performed and may not be smoothly performed, so that the driver may not rely on the DAS and may feel insecure.